


Tell me your best pickup line

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock meets Brian for the first time in a bar.





	Tell me your best pickup line

Brock almost never drunk. When he did, it was on special occasions or holidays at home with family or friends. He had experience with drinks but getting knocked out drunk or drinking in public never appealed to him, at least for the first half of his life. He started going out to his local bar by himself, at first only having two beers every other week. Then one night it became 5 beers, another night he was drinking more than beer. He began returning to the bar more and more frequently. 

The worst part of it all was Brock couldn't understand why he was doing it. He didn't enjoy going to the bar but every other night he found himself back at the same seat, ordering the same thing. Nothing was wrong, in fact his life seemed to only be going up as he was getting praised in his job, the job that only fueled him to go out drinking more and more. Familiar, nameless faces always greeted Brock as he pushed open the door and made his way to his table in the back of the room. His usual waiter would greet him, take his order and Brock’s night would begin. 

One night the inevitable happened. Somewhere between his third and fourth drink he found himself staring at a stranger across the room. It was a face he had seen many times before and thought nothing of it; dark brown hair, soft brown eyes, a gorgeous smile that occasionally slipped out when he spoke. The man usually drunk and joked with all his friends completely unaware of Brock’s lonely existence. But right now the man was alone, finishing the last few sips of his drink. 

Somewhere between that third and fourth drink Brock stood up and headed over to the man. The slight buzz that encased Brock was just enough to make him waltz straight up to the stranger. He pulled up a chair and sat down giving him a warm smile. 

“Hey you look really familiar, did we go to the same high school?” Brock managed to say without any stutters or slurs. 

“I… don't think so. I don't remember you?” The man looked at him questionably and suddenly Brock’s stomach dropped. Alarms rang out in his head as he suddenly came to his senses. 

“Oh… are you sure?” His mouth decided to ignore all the red flags. “I could have sworn we had chemistry together?” 

Brock wanted to run out of the bar as soon as the words had left his mouth. It took the man a minute to process what Brock had said and then he laughed, causing all of Brock’s confidence from his buzz to melt away. 

“That's a pretty good one.” He grinned. 

“Y-yeah.” Brock agreed sheepishly, amazed he had ever worked up the courage to walk over to the hottest stranger in the room. 

“So what's your plan now?” The man seemed to be enjoying himself. 

“I don't have one.” Brock shook his head and stood up, trying to flee from the awkward feeling. “...Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize! You'll have to tell me a better one next time.” The man’s eyes sparkled as Brock looked at him in astonishment. “I’d like to talk more but I've gotta go.” He left abruptly, joining his friends who were waiting for him in the parking lot. 

Brock walked back to his seat and silently cursed himself for doing something so stupid. 

The next time Brock went into the bar he panicked when he spotted the man. He turned back around and went home. 

One particularly tiring day Brock found himself back at the bar. He had started to push the incident out of his mind but yet somewhere between his third and fourth drink the man was back across the bar with all his friends beside him. Before Brock could think about leaving this time the man appeared in front of him. 

“So do you have a better one?” He asked eagerly. 

“A better- what?” 

“A better pick up line than last time.” 

“...I don't. Sorry.” Brock shook his head as his mind raced to come up with anything. The man glanced back towards his group of friends clearly unsure of what to do. “Wait, I know someone who thinks you’re really cute.” 

“Really…? Who?” 

“Well, I would tell you if I wasn't so shy.” 

The man grinned at looked down at his own shoes. “That's a good one too.” 

Brock could only stare speechless at the angel before him.

“Soo…” 

“So do you have a name or can I call you mine?” Brock spat out. 

The stranger laughed at this one and blushed slightly. “I'm Brian.” 

“I’m Brock and... I don't know how this goes.” He admitted as he shifted his weight on his other foot. 

“You wanna sit at our table?” 

“I think s- I mean.” Brock correctly himself. “Yes, yeah. I would like that.” 

“Awesome.” Brian laughed lightly. He led Brock over to the table near the front of the bar where two empty seats laid there waiting for them.


End file.
